Después de tantos años
by Beroe
Summary: Corre el año de 1995.Voldemort acaba de retornar..Dumbledore encarga una importante misión,que tendrá que realizar con una persona ala que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo...Espero q os guste!


_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría dejar bien clarito que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de la imaginaria J. K. Rowling, a la que más de uno/a le debemos bastante..... Aparte de ella, creo que tb son propiedad de Warner Bross o algo así. Espero haber aclarado bien este punto._

_Bueno, mi primer fic. Ahí va. Ojalá que os guste. Aunque si te gusta Sirius Black, supongo que sí. nn_

**CAPÍTULO 1: CONSECUENCIAS DEL REGRESO DE LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Los minutos pasaban, y aquel individuo cada vez estaba más impaciente por saber qué cosa tan importante le tenía que comunicar Dumbledore. Sólo podía pensar en una persona: Harry. No podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo se sentiría, después de haber pasado la noche más horrible de toda su vida, ver retornar a Voldemort....

Se estremeció al imaginarse semejante situación. Aquel chico era muy fuerte, sin duda alguna, y él estaba allí para apoyarlo. Nada en la vida lo hubiera preparado para aquello.

Y ahí lo veía, dormido en la cama de la enfermería (evidentemente, mediante un conjuro), aunque no era la única "persona" que se encontraba allí. Molly lo miraba aún con desconfianza, y él entendía que no era fácil creer que una persona que había estado doce años encerrada en Azkaban era inocente sólo por la palabra de Dumbledore y su hijo, sabía que necesitaría tiempo para hacerse a la idea: unas horas, un día, varios,... De todas formas, era lo que menos le preocupaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué pasaría de ahí en adelante? La nueva comunidad mágica que se había ido creando desde hacía trece años, después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, se vería destruida en poco tiempo, ante la vuelta de este mago oscuro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y esta vez nada le impediría cumplir con su deber de padrino, ahora que estaba fuera de la cárcel, aunque prófugo de la justicia; no, nada, lo haría por su fiel amigo, así, de alguna manera, se sentiría un poco más aliviado consigo mismo. Aún se seguía creyendo culpable de su muerte y la de su esposa, era lo peor que había hecho nunca, no había manera de sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza,... La mención de Harry a sus padres en el despacho de Dumbledore; cuando dijo que vio la forma etérea de ambos, lo conmovió, e hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por no ponerse a llorar. No, tenía que ser fuerte...

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que la profesora McGonagall volvió a la enfermería, y pidió a Sirius que la siguiera. Aunque a él no le hacía falta la ayuda de la profesora, ya que recordaba perfectamente dónde se encontraba el despacho del director: había pasado en él la mitad de los 7 años que estudió en Hogwarts, debido a la gran cantidad de travesuras que realizó.

_Cucurucho de cucarachas_, dijo la profesora, acto seguido, se despidió de Sirius. Él subió por la escalera de caracol, y cuando llegó arriba se transformó en ser humano: tenía la cara más pálida de lo habitual, y se le veía un rostro cansado y preocupado.

-Toma asiento, Sirius –le pidió el profesor-. Siento haberte tenido esperando tanto tiempo, pero mi conversación con Hagrid y Madame Maxime se ha prolongado –después de una pausa, continuó-. ¿Recuerdas a Paradise?

Sirius puso cara de desagrado, ¿cómo no acordarse de ella? La chica que más había odiado en todos sus años de estudiante, tan bravucona, tan desagradable, tan... todos los adjetivos malos se le podían atribuir a ella, excepto uno bastante importante: estaba en su mismo bando.

Ya veo que sí –respondió Dumbledore, haciendo brillar sus ojos por primera vez en toda la noche-. Bien.

¿Pero qué tiene ella que ver conmigo?

Te lo explicaré ahora mismo, Sirius. Supongo que puedo contar contigo, ¿no?

Por supuesto, para todo lo que usted quiera –aseguró Sirius.

Bien –repitió el director-,eso facilita las cosas. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir no te va a agradar en absoluto, pero es lo mejor, y quiero que comprendas eso.

De acuerdo.

Bien, dadas las circunstancias actuales, creo que convendría que alguien vigilara las costas del sur, concretamente las cercanas a Azkabán. Y he pensado en ti, ya que convirtiéndote en animago pasarías desapercibido por allí, y podrías estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra y por supuesto, mantenerme informado. Quiero que sepas que te he elegido a ti para esto porque has demostrado demasiado al estar doce años encerrado con ellos y prácticamente no han tenido ningún efecto fatídico en ti. Además, esa casa está muy bien protegida contra todo tipo de acercamientos. Incluso mejor protegida que el cuartel de la Orden, por lo que es imposible que te encuentren allí.

Dumbledore calló, aguardando a que Sirius aceptara lo que acababa de proponerle o, en caso negativo, lo rechazara.

Está bien –respondió-.¿Cuándo me marcho?

No vayas tan deprisa, Sirius. Te vas en cuanto amanezca, ya he preparado el traslador que te llevará allí. Y.. respecto a la señorita Paradise, el traslador te llevará a su casa.

¿Cómo? –Sirius no salía de su asombro-. ¿Eso quiere decir que todo el tiempo que esté realizando esta misión estaré alojado en su casa?

Así es. Ya veo, tal como esperaba, que no te lo has tomado bien, pero piensa ahora la gravedad de las cosas, el futuro tan duro que nos espera,... Además, ahora los dos sois personas maduras, vuestras disputas eran sólo peleas de colegiales, nada más.

De acuerdo –dijo Sirius finalmente, después de un silencio de más de un minuto. Si esa sería su misión y así ayudaría, lo haría, aunque significarse tener que convivir durante un tiempo con aquella mujer.

No te preocupes todo irá bien. Ahora, baja a despedirte de Harry. Dentro de dos horas, el traslador te llevará allí.

Entonces, hasta luego, profesor –le dijo Sirius, volviendo a su forma de perro y saliendo del despacho.

Enfermería

Media hora más tarde, Harry empezaba a despertar, debido al ruido que Hermione hizo con la ventana y un frasco.

Lo siento –dijo, a modo de disculpa.

¿Qué.... –comenzó a decir Harry. Cuando por fin recordó dónde estaba y por qué, se sintió mal, tremendamente triste y dolorido a causa de las heridas que tenía.

¿Cómo te encuentras, querido? –le preguntó la señora Weasley.

Un poco mejor –Sirius notó por su tono de voz que Harry no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

La señora Pomfrey llegó y lo curó, le dio medicamentos y pidió a todos que lo dejaran tranquilo, que no le hicieran moverse ni levantarse bajo ningún pretexto. Dicho esto, volvió a dejar a Harry, Hermione, Ron, la señora Weasley y Sirius solos.

Sirius estaba un poco intranquilo: estaba llegando la hora de marcharse, y no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry ni de despedirse de él. Así que, se transformó en humano, y pidió a Molly, Ron y Hermione que lo dejaran a solas con él.

¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? –le preguntó Harry, que sabía por la cara de su padrino que algo no iba bien.

Verás, Harry, dentro de un rato me marcho al sur del país.

¿Cómo?

Dumbledore me ha encomendado una misión, y tengo que ir allí. Te prometo que procuraré verte en el verano, e intentaré por todos los medios poder pasar unos días contigo. Además, ese lugar está cerca de Londres –tras una pausa en la cual ambos se quedaron mirándose, Sirius volvió a hablar-. No quiero que estés mucho tiempo con tus tíos, ni solo. Escríbeme frecuentemente, por favor.

Claro que sí.

Si pasa algo raro, lo que sea... sólo avísame, vale?

Sí.

Harry... –estaba deseando decirle eso desde que lo había oído relatar lo sucedido aquella noche-. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro, y yo lo estoy.

Toc, toc, toc. Llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería, y la puerta se abrió. Era Dumbledore.

Sirius, tienes que marcharte ya.

Sí, claro –dijo este-. Bueno, Harry, cuídate. Y ya sabes lo que te he dicho.

Le dio un abrazo, y después de esto, se fue de allí. Llegaron a la oficina.

¿Y qué pasará con Buckbeak? –quiso saber Sirius.

Dentro de una semana lo tendrás allí contigo. Agárralo. Adiós, Sirius.

Nos vemos, Dumbledore.

Tres, dos, uno,....

_Hola! Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito......._

_Bueno, porfi, dejadme críticas, no importa si son para decirme que os gusta o para decirme que no; y tb me podéis sugerir ideas... no sé, lo que queráis. _

_Eah, me despido ya. Espero que os haya gustado!!!!!!!!! Aunque todavía no hay mucho, pero bueno..... Ya iré actualizando!!!_

_Muchos besos,_

Daphne Lupin Black

Tremendamente orgullosa de ser MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA.

P.D:Me gustaría pediros un favor, es q kiero acerm miembro d la region d las lupinas, xo no se como, si alguien fuese tan amable y m lo dijese, se lo agradecería en el alma. eso era todo. Hasta el próximo chap!!!


End file.
